User talk:Starry-Eyed Wonder/Archive 3
Hello. If you wanna talk, talk here. That is all. DINNER! Oh and here's the archive. Remember, DON'T EDIT IT. Click here for the other archive. DON'T EDIT THAT ONE EITHER. Hello to you, too, I guess? You can check the last message I left on his talk page. Like I told him, eating cakes reminds me of asking him questions. It's just that the first day I asked him questions (which were actually relevant), I was eating chocolate cake. Then again, I'm always eating them. I like cake. Don't you? --TogePikachu?? 05:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but I don't start asking random questions after eating them. No offense, BTW. ::It's okay to ask questions.-- What?!.-- 23:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Aaaah, Ok.-- 23:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Wait, since when did I get rollback? :About an hour ago...-- ::Awarded for your good faith edits and contributions. I thought it might help with fighting vandalism. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Fright to the Finish Thank you, I appreciate it, but I plan on doing this last to mark the end of the anime episodes. I've even looked on downloading sites and they're all in Japanese! X.X If you know someone on YouTube that can upload the anime episodes, then that's be very helpful, but thanks for your help, I appreciate it. :)-- Hmm I wonder what's for dinner? see we both have new sigs. Stupid sprite took me an hour to make. Do you know who the sprite is?-- Junk Kirby? :No, who it's based off of...(Hint:From the Mother series).-- ::The Forlorn Junk Heap. :::Correct! I'm surprised you knew. It seems that the wiki is slowly dying...-- ::::But it seems that Marxgiygas gamma is doing the best he can to keep it alive. :::::Yeah, Is hould go back there and check for spelling errors and spam. I was there only for a week and then I left. XD Ah, good times, my emu is still busted though. ;_;-- ::::::Yeah, I should go back there too. Some more sprites need to be uploaded. BTW, what happened to your emu? :::::::Computer crashed while playing it and then when I fixed my com, the emu was just busted.-- Another Vandal Yer page got spammed up again, but I blocked the moron and reverted its edits. Do these guys have a grudge on you? I wonder why they don't have the guts to edit my page? :/ A vandal is like a Rubiks Cube, there a millions of ways to vandalize, but all end up getting blocked in the end...-- :They probably don't edit your page cause they're afraid you'll ban them or something. Happy Birthday -- :Boomers? Sounds familiar...-- About Kabula's article I just noticed you reverted my edits on Kabula's article. Its true that, in rare cases, some women were given the title of "lord". For example, the Queen Elizabeth II has the title of Lord of Mann If you don't believe me go check by yourself on Wikipedia. It's just in case you didn't know that. --Mr Alex (T) 20:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Do we need it? If you think we do then I'll see if I can find a better one. I was just thinking that we already had a pic of him from KSS abovew, so we didn't need it. But I'll find a new one. =) EmptyStar 02:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Meta Knight Hello Yeah, I haven't been on for a while. It's because I "moved" to the Mario Wiki. Sorry. Reversinator Pogyeman I assume you are waiting for HG and SS because of your logo...I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT!-- :Well, actually, I just felt like changing it.-- ::Oh...O_o'-- :::Thanks for the episdoes, as soon as I find the Japanese version, I'll get to it. I use the English for the story and the Japanese for the pics because the quality is better.-- sprites I think I made a distinction a while ago saying that we should break up the gallery section. I could be wrong about that though lol. Why, do you disagree? EmptyStar 20:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah sure, that's fine. Why though? EmptyStar 20:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, i'm used to it too but I think having the sprite section makes the things easier for the viewer. The gallery section was created for the purpose of screenshots (both anime and game), and it was only recently that we started uploading sprites. All in all I don't think any bad can come from adding the section. But if you still find it too inconvinient, keep putting the sprites in the gallery section adnd I'll move them when I get around to it. Deal? =) EmptyStar 21:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and one more thing. The sprites from Squeak Squad, Amazing Mirror, and Nightmare in Dreamland all use the same sprites, so you only need to upload from one game. EmptyStar 21:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. The sprites in KSS are more refined and less "bitty". Blue Ninjakoopa 21:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::When you say KSS, do you mean Kirby Super Star, or Kirby Squeak Squad?-- ^_^ HI Starman125!!!! IT'S ME, THE GUY YOU SAID I WAS SPAMMING UP THE BATTLE PAGES!!!!!! BTW, thanx 4 letting me be ur friend! :] File:BurningiconKCC.png Where did you get that image? Blue Ninjakoopa 05:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are you going to answer my question?? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you going to answer my question?? Blue Ninjakoopa 21:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL. Sorry about that. I was just telling you about the box template on the archive I mentioned earlier. Anyways, the original image I got was from an emulator snapshot, and the current version of the image was taken from a sprite sheet, because it was higher quality.-- ::::Does that answer your question?-- :::::Links, please. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Links for what?-- :::::::Links to where you got the sprite sheet. Also, thank you for helping with the whole box ordeal. Blue Ninjakoopa 22:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Your welcome, and the sheets here.-- I have a task for you. It seems as though every time I crop the icons from that sprite sheet you had shown me, the final images become blurry. Could you get the icons from that sheet and upload them here? Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 00:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Are you saving them in .png format or .jpg format?-- ::I used paint; the image would be blurry regardless (at least for this computer). Blue Ninjakoopa 00:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I was going to tell you how I uploaded the images clear, but it might've taken alot of space, so I'll just ask: Which icons were you going to upload?-- ::::All of them..:(. Blue Ninjakoopa 23:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well don't worry, I'll upload 'em when I have time.-- Acceptable Nice solution to the Miracle Matter problem, sorry I didn't think of it sooner. '-PsychoMantine02' Surprising news! You know my dead wiki the Shy Guy wiki right? Well I just went to go check on it and it turns out someone had been contributing to it two days ago! I'm not lying! You can go see for yourselves right here! IM SORRY <=o Did you.... forget about me, Starman? <=( <=o 2 It's me, Michael the Fox. Remember me? <=) :Yeah, I remember. I just wasn't here.-- :] Oh, OK!!!! <(-','-)> :] :| By the way... I know where you got that line. It's from a video called, "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title." IT IS TEH EPIC!!!!! XD :| By the way... I know where you got that line. It's from a video called, "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title." IT IS TEH EPIC!!!!! XD :Yeah, I don't know why lugialga thinks the video is stupid. I mean, that video of hers got 161,976 views.-- 0_0 lugiala's a girl? 0_0 :You're suprised?-- Yes. Yes I am. 0_0 :| ? Why did she think the video was stupid? I Liked it!! :() :I honestly don't know.-- 0_0 Info No, I meant whan I make a new account I'll move my IP info to it. But it's my IP from a few days ago. 03:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask you something? 04:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. What's your question?-- Never mind, Game Freak answered already, it was about moving my info from my previous IP, 2 days ago, to an account I want to make during March break, but still, thank you for answering. I also like to use this IP:67.70.22.141, not my current one, sorry, I'm not very good with links -_- 01:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Er... Yes, yes I am. I'm the Can of Nothing and every word counts. 10:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Well, cause my prev ID sucked. I'm the Can of Nothing and every word counts. 10:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Super Star Ultra Flavor Texts Since I've figured out what savetype to use for Kirby Super Star Ultra in no$gba, I'll now be adding the Super Star Ultra Flavor Texts to pages that don't have them.-- :We'd greatly appreciate it.-- Hey! Did you get a new sig, Starman? :] Michael the Fox BTW... What grade are YOU in, Starman? :P You are? What school? I have a task for you. The ability icon section of copy ability infoboxes is often cluttered. Could you leave only one image (the latest icon, in example, Jet will have its KSSU icon and clean will have only the Dream Land 3 icon) in the section? I'd be much obliged, BNK [ |T| ] 23:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Put them in a gallery. BNK [ |T| ] 00:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. BNK [ |T| ] 02:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now an administrator of Kirby Wiki. Be sure to take a look at the guidelines. :) BNK [ |T| ] 17:38, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :^_^ Congrats, remember to use the banhammer and deletion powers to good use.-- Who, ME?! 0.0 -Marx Devil >:) Hey you :Signed, BNK [ |T| ] 04:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed I will.-- Which one, ME or STARMAN? -Marx Devil >:) Well obviously this isn't your page so unless you are Starman's evil twin..... no not you XD. >=( Marx Devil 18:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC I shall return!Popstar WILL be mine! hmmm...my siggy has been acting weird lately...anyways I also say keep up the good work! Marx Wraith 23:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ I can do it, too!!!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!!!! Fear the power of Marx Devil & his Epic Face Of Doom!!!! ಠ_ಠ Marx Devil 18:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Icon status How are the enemy and copy ability pages with icons coming along? BNK [ |T| ] 04:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine, I guess.-- ಠ_ಠ YOU!!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DELETED MY BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! >=( WHY YOU........ -Marx Devil 02:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::First off, chill dude. And secondly, it was BNK who deleted your battles. I would've deleted them to since it made no sense whatsovere and no user battles either.-- Wait, wha? BNK deleted them? ಠ_ಠ BNK..... (Bill Cosby Reference) YOU GUNKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >=( Plus, I realised that lugiala DELETE the whole "I REALLY don't want to give this video a descriptive title" thing, Starman!!!! And Game Freak, THERE WAS A REASON I MADE THAT BATTLE. I MADE IT BECAUSE THE SQUEAK SQUAD STOLE MARX WRAITH'S FAWFUL PIC. ಠ_ಠ Marx Devil 06:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::-_-' It's okay to joke around a little, but that was a little overboard to be honest...-- That was NOT joking around!!!!!!!!!!!! Marx Devil- POYO!!!! <(-','-)> 19:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm noew on Kirby Wiki. Thanks for all. SantiagoKirby 17:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC)SantiagoKirbySantiagoKirby 17:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandals This vandal is one that I've never seen before. Don't worry though, I sent a report to Uberfuzzy, a staff of Wikia, and I'll see if he can fix the problem. -- :Also, for your benefit, whenever this n00b sockpuppets again, don't bother talking to him or make heinous comments like "F*ck YOU!!!11!". Just block the vandal and it's done. What I've learned is that vandals feed off of negativity and hope that each user responds to them in order to "gain more power".-- 23:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like GameFreak has been listening to my advice. Nonetheless, he is right. Even f a vandal shows that he is a complete moron, talking to him may bring you down to his level. Also, keep up the good work with patrol. BNK [ |T| ] 22:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC)